


Out of Time

by Lunafere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, can't think of anything else to tag im sorry, hints of OsaAka, star tear disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafere/pseuds/Lunafere
Summary: Akaashi always loved Bokuto, but what he didn't expect was for it to be one sided.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 14





	Out of Time

Akaashi knew exactly when he first fell in love with Bokuto. He had been watching a volleyball game in middle school and saw Bokuto spiking a ball. He knew he wanted to go to the same school as this boy.

As time slowly passed, he eventually went to Fukurodani and got on the team as the setter. Bokuto always wanted Akaashi to help him with his spikes and Akaashi rarely ever told him no. As they got closer, Akaashi started to develop feelings for Bokuto.

But when he heard Bokuto had a girlfriend, he congratulated his friend before making an excuse to leave the group he had been walking with. He went to the nearest washroom and felt tears slip down his cheeks. He heard a faint twinkle as he continued to cry, he eventually looked in the mirror and noticed his tears looked similar to stars.

As time went on, he slowly started to go colorblind, he never told anyone on his team. He didn’t think it would affect anything he would be doing until one day one of his upperclassmen asked him to hand him a tube of yellow paint. They had been at Konoha’s house painting random pictures, none of the tubes had the names on them anymore so he had to just guess which one it was. Luckily he could still see purples and blues, as he attempted to guess which one was the yellow his upperclassmen stopped him. 

“What’s going on with you Akaashi?” He didn’t look up from the painting in his lap, he didn’t bother trying to add any color to it, cause he knew it wouldn’t look right. “Nothing’s going on..” He started fidgeting with his fingers as Konoha eventually sat next to him. Akaashi sighed and explained what had been happening to him everytime he cried over Bokuto. 

Konoha frowned listening to his friend’s story, “You should tell Bokuto, he deserves to know this before things get worse.” Akaashi shook his head, “I don’t want him to worry about me.” They eventually agreed to never talk about the topic again.

As time went on, Bokuto never found out about Akaashi’s condition until they met up one day again and Akaashi was wearing glasses. Bokuto had asked him if his eyesight had gotten worse as he got older, but Akaashi sighed and realized he should tell Bokuto the truth. He told him how he had started to fall in love with Bokuto, but didn’t want to ruin his happiness with his girlfriends in the past. Bokuto frowned and took Akaashi’s hand in his own, “I still wish you would’ve told me sooner.”

_ They stayed like that for a while before agreeing to meet up whenever their schedules would let them. After a few months, Bokuto realized he was starting to develop feelings for Akaashi as well. But by then he realized it was too late, Akaashi had moved on. He always saw Akaashi nowadays, but he was always with Atsumu’s twin brother, Osamu. He found out about the two when he had gone to visit Atsumu’s place and saw them in a corner talking and laughing together. Bokuto sighed a bit and waved at the two of them. They waved back before going back to their own conversation and eventually joining the others in the dining room to eat. They had been celebrating the MSBY’s volleyball win against the Schweiden Adlers. Osamu had made the food they were eating, so Bokuto wasn’t surprised he was there, but he was still a little in shock that Akaashi was there with him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again, attempting to write, i'm sorry if this is horrible. I was sad and decided to make some angst.


End file.
